


[podfic] Bruyant

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Male Slash, Noisy Cas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Castiel et son manque de restriction au lit qui rend l'acte encore plus indécent qu'il ne l'est déjà.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bruyant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562207) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



Ici,[le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/w31nitod)


End file.
